A broad range of pathogenic (=disease causing) bacteria pose numerous health problems to humans and animals. Some examples are Clostridium difficile, E. coli, Enterococcus, Legionella, Listeria, Salmonella, Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and Streptococcus. In addition to the dangers to individuals caused by these organisms, they are also responsible for large economic losses and costs. Using antibiotics and disinfectants, these problems were relatively easily controlled during the past decades. However, rising resistance to antibiotics and disinfectants by harmful organisms is now a problem.
Deposition of organic matter such as food spillage or vomit, faeces or urine from babies, pets and the like can result not only in soiling of the textiles such as furnishings, carpets and mattresses, but may result in lingering odour and may, in some circumstances, require the replacement of the soiled item or associated textile.
Deposition of such materials may support bacterial growth, especially in the case of faeces which already contains bacteria. This may lead to risk of disease in persons exposed to the deposits. Fungal growth, such as mould, mildew and the like may also arise. Furnishing textiles are known to contain a number of naturally occurring bacteria and other organisms. Some of these organisms may themselves give rise to odours arising from their digestion of organic matter deposits.
The use of anti-microbial chemical agents, whilst reducing the organism count associated with furnishing textiles, may give rise to concerns that some organisms may develop resistance to the chemical agents, leading to problems in the longer term.
An alternative to the use of chemical antibiotics and disinfectants has been established, using so called “friendly”, or non-harmful, non-pathogenic bacteria (referred to hereinafter as beneficial bacteria). When a surface is cleaned, rather than leaving it sterile through use of strong chemical agents, beneficial bacteria are deposited onto the surface from a cleaning solution. They will consume remaining food sources, leaving neither nourishment nor space for potential pathogenic colonisers.
Because the beneficial bacteria remain active for several hours or days, the cleaning procedure only needs to be repeated after several days. Given a regular frequency of application, most pathogenic bacteria will be replaced by beneficial bacteria, giving a stable and healthy microflora on surfaces. Details of the use of beneficial bacteria for cleaning purposes may be found in US patent publication 2008107699. It is known to directly encapsulate lyophilised microorganisms such as probiotic bacteria with coatings in order to increase their viability following storage in tablets and powders for consumption.
In addition to hard surfaces, such techniques may also be used on soft surfaces such as fabrics, carpets or textiles. Here it is desirable to prevent malodour and generation of allergens. For clothing, this is achieved through regular washing, but some fabrics, such as furnishing fabrics and mattress ticking (the fabric covering mattresses) are not generally subject to washing and so are prone to colonisation by harmful microorganisms.
Although treatment by deposition of beneficial microorganisms onto surfaces is effective in preventing colonisation by harmful microorganisms in the short term, regular maintenance of the beneficial microflora is desirable, for instance by topping up the numbers of beneficial microorganisms at regular intervals.
It is desirable to reduce the need for frequent re-treatment of surfaces to give reintroduction of beneficial microorganisms, so reducing the cost and effort associated with the use of beneficial microorganisms. It is also desirable for the everyday use of a surface, hard or soft, to lead to maintenance of the beneficial microflora for longer periods than at present.